


【KK】原来是魅魔啊28

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊28

……丽丝安娜前辈和银杏前辈是怎么得罪这俩家伙了？！

樱井翔在心中咆哮，一脸惊恐地看着表情“狰狞”的魅魔和暗精灵。

呃……是看起来狰狞。

“那个，我好奇一下，你们是怎么认识丽娜前辈和银杏前辈的？”

虽然心里已经认定，从对面这二位的反应来看，十有八九不是因为什么好事打的交道，樱井翔本来也不欲惹麻烦上身，可是几个月的相处中，他们之间的关系已经变得十分亲近，最重要的是，润特别喜欢这两个姐姐。

基于以上这几点，樱井翔还是硬着头皮问了出来。

“她是我妈！”异口同声。

“原来是这样啊，我还以为……啥？！你说她们是你们的谁？”

“丽丝安娜（银杏）是我妈！”再次异口同声。

“等会儿等会儿，你们一个一个说，到底谁是谁妈？”

“樱井翔，你是傻吗？”几秒钟诡异的沉默之后，光一脑门上的青筋“嘣”地暴起了一条。

“……是，我是傻，我真傻，真的。为了补偿，我送你们去舒俱来岛……吧？”樱井翔越说声越小，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“在你后背上淋雨？”剛抱起了双臂。

“这个……”

“吹着冷风？”光一也问道。

“呃……在我后背上铺一块带着避雨魔法阵的厚地毯，张开结界，也，也一样……”

“你就是这么带着我妈去的舒俱来岛？”第三次的异口同声，语气里带着浓浓的不详意味。

“……”

“怎么不说话了？心虚了？”

巨龙都快哭了，说也错，不说也错，太可怕了！这两个混血简直是太可怕了！谁来救救他啊啊啊！！！

 

本着“宽宏大度”的原则，光一和剛很快就放了樱井翔一马，不仅如此，还陪着他在繁星城中采购，最后在繁星书院里找到两只魔兽，一行五个来到了塞壬战船上。

在控制台上用魔法写入舒俱来岛的方向和距离，扬帆起航。

“这是……健次郎？”樱井翔迟疑地看着大耳朵长尾巴的小少年。

“嗯！”健次郎大幅度点头，耳朵跟着一抖一抖，看起来可爱极了。

“那这位……”迟疑的目光又投向桌子上坐着的小不点。

“我叫潘！是海妖！光一是我爸爸！初次见面请多指教呀樱井叔叔！”潘说完，露出了一个大大的微笑。

“请……请多指教，潘。”樱井翔也微笑着回了一句，可是当目光投向光一和剛的时候，眼神就变了。

“怎么了？”

“真没想到，咱们也就一年多没见，你们身边居然发生了这么多的变化……”樱井翔由衷感叹，回答了剛的疑问。

“嘛，的确发生了很多事情，有的还挺复杂……”光一笑了笑，却不知道要从哪里开始说才好。

“以后有的是时间慢慢聊，反正离你们在繁星城里的最后一个预约还有十个月的时间呢。”樱井翔知道光一在想什么，忙摆摆手，打消了光一想要三言两语概括总结这一年多的念头。

“不过我还是挺好奇的，你和潘，到底订立的是什么契约啊？能让她……”樱井翔欲言又止，实在有些说不出口，因为据他所知，收服海妖这种级别的魔兽，必须用强效契约，越强效的契约对魔兽的伤害就越大，可这个明显才一岁多的小家伙已经化形了，这绝对不是受到过严重伤害的样子啊……

“契约？哦哦哦你不说我都忘了，契约。”光一打哑谜一样地说完后，就看向了剛。

“啊对！契约！”剛也恍然大悟。

樱井翔一头雾水，看看这个，又看看那个，不知道他俩到底在对什么暗号。

“呀！契约！我都给忘了！”这回惊呼的是潘了，惊呼之后，眼神里却带上了……忐忑？还有委屈？

巨龙以为自己看错了，又看向魅魔和暗精灵。

“要再续一个吗？”剛征求光一的意见。

“我是不想了啊，咱们一开始不就说好了吗，一年以后，选择权归小家伙。”光一耸了耸肩，就转过头，十分认真地看着潘。

“所以，潘，你决定好了，是留下，还是离开？”

光一不问还好，问完了之后，小姑娘“哇”一声哭了出来。

“爸——爸——你不要我了嘛——”塞壬战船外，巨浪滔天，暴雨倾盆；塞壬战船内，潘哭得撕心裂肺。

“没有没有，我没有不要你！绝对没有！”光一被哭得慌了神，手忙脚乱地哄着。

“那你为什么——要让我走——哇——”潘哭得更伤心了。

“因为，你看，年间契约已经消失了，我以为，以为你，就是一直被契约束缚在我身边，现在可以自由了……什么的……”光一想要逻辑清晰地好好解释一下，潘却一直哭得停不下来，也让老父亲的解释越来越乱套。

“我不要自由！不要自由！我要爸爸！那个什么破契约，一挣就开了，你以为我是因为契约才留下的！爸爸大笨蛋！”潘却听懂了，边哭边喊，说完还不觉得解气，一口咬在了光一的胳膊上，疼得暗精灵倒吸一口凉气。

这力道，可比当初第一次见面的时候咬得重多了啊……

好半天才松口，潘在桌子上扭着小屁股，原地转了个圈，把肉肉的后背对着光一，还在委屈地抽抽搭搭。

叹了口气，光一主动把潘抱进了自己怀里。

“我不是要赶你走，我以为你是因为被契约束缚才一直待在我身边的。我不应该这样问你的，是爸爸错了，对不起，潘。”

“我从来没想过不要你，你可以一直留在我身边，只要你不提出自己要走，我就永远不会赶你走，我跟你保证。”

“好了，不要哭了，哭了就不是漂亮可爱的潘酱了。”光一温柔地哄着，给小姑娘擦眼泪，将她圈在怀里轻轻拍着后背。

“那，那拉钩！不许说话不算话！”潘打着哭嗝，嘟嘟囔囔地伸出了自己的小手指。

“嗯，拉钩！”

“拉钩钩，一千回，说了谎，切手指，吞千针！”一大一小两根手指勾在一起，一大一小两个人异口同声，不需要卷轴，不需要魔法，光一和潘，就这么订下了有关未来的契约。

期限是永远。

情绪波动过于剧烈，潘在拉完勾之后，就揉着眼睛打了个大哈欠，蜷在光一怀里睡着了。

“再怎么聪明，也还是个孩子呢，你跟一个孩子说话也不考虑考虑，可真是的……”剛看着已经熟睡的潘，摇了摇头。

“是是是，我错了，以后一定在脑子里转三圈再说出口。”光一难得好脾气地承认了错误，他也被潘突如其来爆发的脾气给吓了一跳，他从来不知道，原来魔兽也会对自己的主人产生这样强的依赖，甚至强于自己的亲生父母……

“那是当然的啊，智慧越高的魔兽，情感也就越丰富细腻，对于潘这样的孤儿来说，你是世界上唯一疼她的人了，即使你背叛过她一次，她也会选择原谅你的，无论你的背叛会给她造成多大的伤害。”剛得知了光一的想法，了然道。

“呸呸呸！说什么呢，我怎么会背叛她！”光一听了剛的话，赶紧呸掉了。

“只是举个极端的例子罢了，那么认真做什么。”剛压根没把这放在心上。

“……行了行了，我是笃定你绝对不会背叛她，所以才那么说的，这回你满意了吧？不要再那样看着我了！”

“嗯，满意了。”光一继续盯着剛，说得特别认真。

“真是的，小气鬼！”剛撇撇嘴，捞过健次郎的大尾巴在手里把玩，小少年就屁股在长凳上蹭蹭蹭，直至脑袋靠上了剛的肩膀。

一边是父女俩，一边是父子俩，樱井翔的目光在他们身上来回逡巡，终于确定了自己刚刚并没有看错，潘确实是在为忘了契约这回事而忐忑和委屈，只不过跟他想象的完全相反，小家伙是因为担心契约消失后被抛弃而不安，并不是因为没告诉自己的主人而害怕。

看来那句“光一是我爸爸”，也并不是暗精灵教给她的，而是出于本心的，就像健次郎依赖剛一样，潘依赖着光一。

“潘能化形，纯粹是因为之前吃了一整个成年海妖晶核的缘故，不是契约的问题。”光一低头看着小家伙的睡颜，轻声告诉了樱井翔。

“原来是这样。”樱井翔恍然，又转头看向窗外。

他们现在正坐在一层的客厅里，大桌子靠着落地窗，透过玻璃就能看见被塞壬战船的结界隔绝在外的狂风巨浪和瓢泼暴雨，船身则没有一丁点的摇晃。

海妖，晶核，塞壬战船，已经化形了的健次郎，这一年多的时间里，真是发生了不少的事情。最巧的是，现在在他家中作客的两个前辈，居然是光一和剛的母亲，这是什么样的缘分啊……

“对了，小翔，你今年多大？”剛突然问道。

“不到900岁……怎么了？”

“没什么，就是觉得你管我妈妈叫前辈好神奇，我妈妈应该才300岁左右……”剛笑嘻嘻道。

“那有什么，活得长可不代表年纪大，”樱井翔耸了耸肩，“900除以5不就小了？”

“唔，也对。”剛和光一相视一笑。

魅魔和暗精灵，都在为接下来的见面期待着，期待而胆怯着，心情复杂着。

 

越是接近舒俱来岛，光一和剛就越是压抑不住悸动的心情。

剛是被那份来自血脉的、越来越频繁的悸动搅得白天坐立不安，夜间辗转反侧；光一则是因为无意中得知母亲一直在关注他的生活，而这一次真的要见面了，反而含着一份无法言表的别样的害羞之情。

好几天在狂风暴雨中的航行之后，塞壬战船“苍蓝蔷薇号”，终于在距离樱井翔和松本润家最近的那个浅滩靠岸了。

跟其他所有岛屿都不同，巨龙双岛上没有城镇或者村落，巨龙们一般会以氏族为单位聚居在一起，要么在悬崖上挖个洞居住，要么在陡坡上挖个洞居住，要么在平地上挖个洞居住……

巨龙就喜欢挖洞。

总之，在所有智慧种族中，巨龙是唯一一种仍然保持着多数魔兽习俗的种族，即使是行踪诡秘如魅魔，也更加倾向于去霸占森林深处的猎人小屋，而不是找个山洞或者枝杈凑合一宿。

不过轩辕龙除外。

这个种族会选择一大片平原，建造那些连绵成片的房屋，用各种各样的魔法阵抵御魔兽的入侵，与此同时，轩辕龙的部落还保存着巨龙一组所有的历史和知识。

一大部分巨龙会选择进入轩辕一族建立起的“轩辕书院”学习龙语，小部分会选择前往繁星城或者砗磲郡这类的地方接受教育，还有一部分不学无术者，则整日流连在山林海洋和天空之间，嬉戏玩耍，斗大的字不识一箩筐，连化形术都马马虎虎，无忧无虑又无知。

除了轩辕一族，绝大部分巨龙都不会去刻意盖个房子居住的。因此，樱井翔和松本润，就成了红色龙樱井一族和紫色龙松本一族中的奇葩。

明明是巨龙，却选择在悬崖边上盖座房子，不仅盖房子，还每天都化形成人类生活，不仅化形成人类生活，还精心打造家居，天天读书，而且，居然还会做饭，不吃生食！将肉类烧熟了再吃！还去吃蔬菜？那不就是草吗？巨龙为什么要吃牲口吃的东西？

可以说除了轩辕一族，几乎没有巨龙能理解他们两个的生活方式，包括樱井翔和松本润自己的家人，他们每每路过两只巨龙的家，都会摇头叹息，感慨他们的孩子受了人类世界不好的影响。

不过也只是叹息罢了，巨龙是最尊重个体意愿的智慧种族，他们只是会在那些他们看不惯的家庭成员背后稍稍谈论两句，但绝不会说出反对他们那样生活的话。

这所三层大房子的二楼，银杏正窝在落地窗前的沙发里看书，最近她跟松本润又深入地学习了古龙语，想看书巩固一下知识。

突然间，年轻的魅魔感受到了一阵来自血液的骚动，并且，这骚动愈来愈明显。

银杏浑身一僵，下一秒就扔下书，瞬移一般地冲到门口，跑到悬崖边，正准备直接纵身一跃跳进下方的丛林里以节省时间，就被丽丝安娜拦下了。

“干什么去？上次你这么跳了之后脚踝疼了三天你忘了？”丽丝安娜的语气有些严厉。

“我感觉到我儿子来了！我要去找他！”银杏一边试图挣脱丽丝安娜的手，一边急慌慌的解释。

“那也不许跳下去！这样吧，我用暗影移动带着你走……”

“你们是要去那个方向吗，前辈们？”松本润突然插话，打断了丽丝安娜。

他伸手指着一个方向问银杏。

“就是那边！小润你是怎么知道的？”银杏大感惊奇。

“那咱们正好同路了，翔君的气息就是从那边传来的。我带你们去吧，都到我背上来。”松本润说着，就化身紫色鳞片的巨龙，驮着丽丝安娜和银杏，张开双翼飞上了天空。

虽然丽丝安娜在松本润刚飞起来的时候就想到，自己似乎没必要跟着，可转念一想，银杏十天里有七天都在谈论她这个宝贝儿子，还有三天在谈论她的丈夫，这回居然感受到儿子的血脉越来越近，丽丝安娜觉得，身为银杏最好的朋友、最信任的姐姐，她也应该见这个儿子一面的。

她能理解银杏急切的心情，因为自己也有一个刚出生没多久就再也没见过面的亲儿子。

我亲爱的扣酱，不知道你在哪里，好不好呀……

 

丽丝安娜发誓，自己从没有哪个时候像现在这样，庆幸自己心血来潮跟上了银杏和小润。

因为在樱井翔和一个魅魔混血的年轻男孩子身边，她见到了自己的儿子——堂本光一。

当年那个在她怀里咿咿呀呀，路都不会走的小家伙，转眼就已经长得这样大了。

光一正在跟剛磨叽，想让德鲁伊教他族中秘法“水上行走”。

舒俱来岛的东岸全都是长达百米的浅滩，船只不能航行，他们只能将塞壬战船收起来徒步行走，因为感受到松本润的气息越来越近，樱井翔也并没有直接带着光一和剛飞往自己家。

因此，暗精灵只好挽着裤腿光脚蹚水前进，海水淹了半截小腿，光一很羡慕剛能站在水上不弄湿自己。

这么方便的魔法，他也想学。

除了德鲁伊学不会的。

不管，那也想学。

你这家伙……

剛气结，听不懂人话还是怎么的！他心思全放在光一身上了，以至于都短时间忽略了那份越来越迫近的悸动。

光一只觉得眼前黑影一闪，剛就被扑倒，一屁股坐进了水里。

“呜哇……小剛！小剛我终于见到你了呜呜呜……”是一个哭得惨兮兮的女声。

头上的尖角，曲线玲珑的身材，还有那根从衣服下摆伸出来的、晃来晃去的尾巴，无一不昭示出这美女魅魔的身份，再加上八爪鱼一样缠在剛身上一把鼻涕一把泪，光一已经猜出来她是谁了。

既然银杏前辈在这里，那么……

“请问，你是我的扣酱吗？”还没等光一回头，他就听见了一个陌生的声音。

视线顺着声音的方向看过去，不远处，一个高挑的女性暗精灵正站在水中，笑吟吟地看着光一。

“你长大以后的初次见面，我叫丽丝安娜·奎因，是你妈妈。”

光一的脸慢慢红了，越是走进丽丝安娜，脚步越是缓慢，丽丝安娜就这么耐心地等着他走近，张开双臂站在原地。

两个人距离只有半米的时候，光一不动了，忸怩得跟个小姑娘似的。

丽丝安娜脸上的笑容又扩大了一些，她上前一步，把别别扭扭害着羞的儿子揽在了怀里，轻拍着他的后背。

“好乖好乖……”嘴里还轻声哄着。

似乎是这个词有着特殊的魔力，也有可能是丽丝安娜声音本身的力量，光一最开始像木板一样僵硬的后背渐渐放松了下来，他伸出手臂抱着自己的母亲，第一次释放出自己的眷恋，以及依赖。

“嗯，长大以后的初次见面，我叫堂本光一，是你儿子。”光一在丽丝安娜耳边呢喃。

“我知道，乖孩子，我知道……”

在母亲温柔的低语中，光一慢慢闭上了眼睛，已经忘了自己现在正站在水里，他只想享受这一刻来自母亲的温暖。

“呜呜呜呜……对不起小剛，对不起把你送走了……你一定吃了很多苦吧呜呜呜……混血本来就活得艰难，你还这么特殊肯定更艰难……我应该带着你的，我应该照顾你长大的……不听你那个臭爸爸的就好了呜呜呜……”银杏抱着剛一直哭，也让他从最初的错愕，转变成了满脸的无奈。

“好了好了不要哭了，我这不是来找你了么，妈妈。”

“你……你叫我什么，小剛，你再叫一遍？”因为最后的那个称呼，银杏红着眼眶从剛身上抬起头，鼻音浓重地问他。

“妈妈呀，难道，你不是么？”剛歪了歪头，露出一副困惑的样子。

“我是，我是你妈妈，你的名字还是我给你取的呢，小剛，儿子。”银杏终于破涕为笑。

“那，妈妈，咱们站起来吧？你看，浑身湿淋淋的不舒服……”

“呀对啊对啊，抱歉小剛，快站起来……”银杏蹦起来手忙脚乱地想把剛也拽起来，结果差点两个人又摔进水里。

最后，剛握着银杏的手，将魔法传导进她身体里，母子两个都站在水面上之后，一个魔法施展出来，他们就又重新变得干爽。

混血德鲁伊拉着自己的妈妈，慢慢向岸边走去。

“剛你怎么这样！你不是有方法让我站在水面上嘛！为什么拒绝？！”被丽丝安娜带着的光一看见轻松走在海面的剛，马上开始大呼小叫。

“滚！你找你妈妈去！”剛迅速回怼，拉着银杏就跑了起来。

“丽娜姐姐！我们在岸上等你！”空中飘荡着银杏兴奋的声音。

“啊呀，扣酱，这是你的好兄弟吗？”丽丝安娜调侃自己的儿子。

“……不是。”光一声音有些小。

“那难道是男朋友？”调侃的语气更重了。

“也……也不能这样说……”他俩早就跨过“男朋友”的范畴了吧？

“我明白了，原来是伴侣呀~”丽丝安娜笑得慈祥。

“嗯……嗯，嗯。”光一胡乱点头，脸更红了。

“啪叽！”光一后背上粘上了一条怪鱼，树蛙一样带着吸盘的四只脚，扁脸大嘴巴，还有一条正宗的鱼尾巴。

深蓝色的怪鱼变成了一个蓝色卷发的小姑娘，鳞片还幻化成了一条白色的小裙子。

“你好呀，我叫潘！我管光一叫爸爸，可是管你叫什么啊？”小姑娘扒着光一的后背爬上他的肩膀，坐下后，一本正经地跟丽丝安娜打招呼。

“你好呀潘！你想管我叫什么啊？”丽丝安娜饶有兴趣地逗着这个小家伙。

“我应该管你叫奶奶的，可是叫不出口呢……”潘有些纠结。

“那就叫姨姨好了，我们各论各的。”丽丝安娜哈哈大笑，伸手捏了一把潘滑嫩嫩的脸蛋。

“妈！”光一不干了。

“哪儿那么多废话！我是你妈我说了算！”丽丝安娜摆摆手，却是不容置喙的意味。

光一不吱声了，在光生面前，他可以肆无忌惮地跟老爸吵嘴，可一到母亲跟前，就有些怂了，也不知道是因为陌生感没有完全消除，还是单纯因为母上大人积威颇深。

“潘是海妖？”边往岸上走，丽丝安娜边闲聊似的问。

“是啊，你是怎么认识海妖的？”

“这么多年走南闯北，也和海妖打过交道，我是从她身上的普罗透斯魔法波动里认出来的。”

“原来如此……对了潘，健次郎呢？”

“健次郎哥哥早就上岸啦，他不太喜欢海水。”潘抬手一指，光一就看见，沙滩上有只大豹子在抖毛，然后黑雾旋转，变成了兽耳兽尾的小少年。

“我什么时候能像健次郎哥哥那样啊……”潘看完这一幕后，有些惆怅地将下巴搁在了光一的头顶。

“你还小呢，急什么，你忘了健次郎比你大了五十多岁了？”

“好吧……”

“居然是管中豹，那孩子还真是厉害。”丽丝安娜由衷赞叹。

“老妈，潘可是海妖啊，是海妖！”言外之意，你儿子也很厉害的！

“是是是，我儿子也超厉害，我儿子最棒棒了！”

“妈！”哄孩子似的语气让混血暗精灵恼羞成怒。

“怎么生气了？你不就是想让我夸夸你么……”

樱井翔正看着岸边和浅滩里的热闹，松本润就迎面走了过来。

“我回来了，小润。”

“欢迎回来哦，翔君。”

“走吧，我们也先上岸。”樱井翔说着拉住了松本润的手，两个人携手向着沙滩走去。

银杏正抱着剛在沙滩上转圈圈，也不知道看起来瘦伶伶的人怎么有那么大的力气，隔得这么远，也能看见剛的脸红得已经可以煎鸡蛋了。

“银杏！快来让你儿子介绍介绍我儿子，也让我儿子介绍介绍你儿子！”丽丝安娜走到岸上，终于拯救了剛，他都要被转吐了。

晕头转向间就听到了这么一句话，剛一个没憋住，直接笑了出来。

这都什么跟什么啊……

“丽娜前辈说得对！那个，小光一！你快给我介绍介绍我儿子！”

“遵命，银杏前辈。”光一的声音里也满含着笑意。

这片人迹罕至、平时只有年轻的巨龙晚间来狂欢的沙滩上，久违地在大白天就有了欢声笑语。

光一见到了画里的妈妈，那张轻薄的画纸，变成了一个活生生的暗精灵，实现了他多年以来的愿望，找到了妈妈。

而剛，在和健次郎相依为命了一百多年后，终于见到了还在世的、唯一的至亲——

他的母亲，魅魔银杏。

 

——TBC


End file.
